Outdoor rotisserie cooking apparatus of various kinds are available in the market place. However, rotisserie units for use in catering large outdoor cookouts is not available and the subject matter of my invention discussed below relates to just such an apparatus for the aforesaid use. While the mobile broiler rotisserie apparatus described herein arose out of a need for equipment for use in providing catering services for large cookouts or for providing rental equipment for such purposes, it is to be recognized that other uses could be possible and the following disclosure is not to be limiting.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a mobile broiler rotisserie apparatus mounted on a trailer frame and having road engaging wheels and a hitch for attachment to a vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mobile broiler rotisserie apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein the drive mechanism for rotating the rotatable food supporting device has a rotatable output characteristic of between 0.5 and 1.0 rpm and wherein a juice collecting trough is provided in vertically aligned relation to the axis of rotation of the rotatable food supporting device so that juices from foods mounted on the rotatable food supporting device will fall into the trough.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mobile broiler rotisserie apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein the trough is inclined from one end of the mobile broiler rotisserie apparatus to the other so that the juices collected therein will flow out through an opening in the sidewall of the apparatus for external collection.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mobile broiler rotisserie apparatus, as aforesaid, wherein the heat generating device in the mobile broiler rotisserie apparatus is positioned beneath the trough so that juices collected within the trough will remain in a liquid state and, hence, flow down the incline for external collection.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mobile broiler rotisserie apparatus, as aforesaid which will comply with Environmental Protection Agency regulations and other health agency regulations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mobile broiler rotisserie apparatus, as aforesaid, which is easy to clean and maintain in proper operating condition.